JERZA oneshots
by iJustLostmySanity
Summary: Collection of jerza oneshots. Up for requests, leave a pm or review.
1. Melt

**a/n: hi there sani here. I dun own fairy tail and this is my first one-shot, well, technically not one-shot, but sort of one-shot-ish kind of thing unless requested, I'll turn it into a three chapter thing or whatever that is called.**

**Oh if you do have please read my other story : Sleeping Lucy, it's in my profile, first completed fic. Whatever you call it.**

**This was half-assedly proofread so pardon the mistakes.**

**Read and Review **

**ONWARDS!**

_**MELT**_

He stood and stared at her from faraway. A fairy that made her own legend, bathe onto the light, showered by love and affection of all- a fairy he couldn't dare touch for fear of tainting her brilliance. In the dark, his love, hidden along with the shadows of his past could tower even from his pride. Yes, with this he can continue loving that fairy without the fear that he'll consume her with a past she shouldn't be troubling herself from.

He smiled as he saw her smile from the distance. A quiet observer of the person he treasures the most. She was happy with where she is. Everybody in Fairy Tail will keep on protecting her. He knows this fact. He even drowned his own heart to convince himself that he was not needed. He knows that she loves him but he was too afraid that she'll welcome him with open arms, accept his past and wash all his sorrows away. He just couldn't allow himself to be forgiven that easily. He has sinned. He did a lot of bad things to her. Even in those seven years that she was gone, those sins didn't erase themselves from his mind. Instead they lurked deeper into him consuming him making him think that he could've have saved them. If only he stayed close.

He blamed himself for almost everything. He knew it was too much and that she probably won't even accuse him of anything but then he just couldn't get it all off his mind.

He was about to turn back, fading to the darkness. He would protect her from the sidelines – only in the sidelines, for she was too stubborn to ask for help even when she knows she needed it. He had always been stuck to this part. Always, always about to turn back but he never did. He just remained longer, yearning for her presence, wanting her near.

How many times had it been since he contradicted himself? How many times had he misled her of his indecisiveness? How many times does she have to feel pained?

Maybe he really should've looked away before things got deeper. Maybe he should have not returned and introduced himself back. Maybe then, he could still be able to turn his back to the lady of the light.

He knew he was lying to himself. She had been so intoxicating ever since they met. Her scarlet hair made her shine like the light she was. He was never able to get back to his usual self. He was afraid that everything will just melt away – his hard earned distance from her, his wall and his sins.

He was obsessed with the fact that he needed to pay for all of what he did though no one even asked him to. It was a voluntary effort. It was what he needed to be able to allow himself to be by her side – an illusory dream that he had made to make himself want to strive for the better.

The communication lacrima that he brought with him started making noises so he hoisted it high enough for the person who wanted to talk to him be able to see his face. "Ultear." He mouthed with a sigh of relief. "Whom do you want it to be, huh Jellal? Your princess?" Ultear bade with all sarcasm meant. "Why did you call?" he replied with a poker face printed across his face. "Nothing. I was just wondering what took you so long to get the water. Looks like you got hindered again." She teased.

"I'm going back, don't worry."

"Oh- really? Why isn't your background moving then?"

"I'm in the dark, you wouldn't see."

"Oh, so is your hair as stationary as it is when you're walking?"

"Yes, it might be."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Why?" he could imagine Ultear massaging her temples and cursing him for his lack of honesty.

"Don't go back. We don't even need the water anymore. Go stalk yourself out." She finalized as the lacrima suddenly turned itself off.

Jellal was about to hide the lacrima when the light of a certain event that was going on not too far away reflected itself, redirected some of the light for a split second, taking the attention of the people in the guild that he was watching.

A flash of red was what he was able to see as he shielded himself from a punch. "Jellal?" his name pronounced in an interrogative tone but instead of hopping away trees as a response he just stood there and returned her gaze. "Erza." His chest tightened at the sound of his voice uttering her name.

"What were you doing here?" she asked with a voice that sounded a bit weak. This was the reason he didn't want to be near her. She would always sound like this – vulnerable, and he hated it. He hated how guilty he feels when he was near her. He hated how much she could take his heart whilst just saying his name.

"Did you want to stop by the guild?" she asked looking away out of embarrassment from what she did out of impulse. "Ultear asked me to get water." He replied only to be retorted upon by the sudden switching on of the lacrima he was supposed to return to his pockets, "I told you that the water was no longer needed _and _you are by far not yet needed for any missions so please, Erza – I heard your voice so yeah… I know you're there, please take that tensed idiot away from us for a while. Ultear out. Oh and don't, I repeat _don't_ you dare go against me this time Jellal. We both know you need this, now more than ever." The lacrima crackled, cracked, and deteriorated as if aged by a hundred years. Jellal was sure this time Ultear meant it. 'This is what I get for taking time in getting her water' he thought as he mentally slapped himself. This was another reason why he needed to stop this love. It was consuming him so much he never minded anything else.

"What does she mean by – " Erza started to say but was cut off with Jellal telling her that Ultear was just bored and was teasing him for entertainment's sake.

He had already decided. This would be the last day he will do this. She was too bright like a candle flame to an insect – beautiful but without a doubt forbidden to his touch.

He faced the opposite way and with this, he was satisfied. He was satisfied that his last glimpse of the ever so famous Titania was up close and personal. It wasn't like their past meetings where he left her hanging, left her misunderstanding, yet he knew he _never_ really left.

He was about to jump off the roof – about to jump back to the darkness and stay away forever, but she held his hand before he could be able to. "I really need to go." he mustered up all his courage but his voice still didn't sound like how he wanted it to be. He wanted Erza to hold his hand longer, contradicting his contradictions, to drag him onto that light but then he doesn't want that too. It was hell in his mind. He didn't know what he wanted anymore.

"You're a coward." She half-shouted as she clenched her fists to her side and shot up her head to meet his gaze. "Jellal, why do you keep on protecting yourself?"

"I'm not."

"You are! You say you deserve to be punished over and over and over again but in reality you just don't want to get near me! You don't want to be near me because you feel guilty! Stop that Jellal! No one's blaming you! Just stop…" He looked at her as her voice trailed off.

She was right. He can't believe she was right. He built his walls high, protected himself from those that could remind him of his past mistakes and walked away from the person he'd wounded the most. Erza.

"Be a man and face me for real! Be a man and take responsibility!"

"I don't know how…" he knew he was unqualified to make her happy which was the contrary to Erza; for she could only be happy if it's him and _only_ him.

"Y-you've made me miserable in the past, right? You said that, right?"

He couldn't understand where bringing this up will lead to but he nodded.

"Then now and forever, make me happy." She said with as much conviction he ever heard her have.

He was about to interject once more – about to correct her, but she stopped him by laying her finger on his lips. "I'm not actually accepting any retorts about that. This should have been your punishment long ago. You'll have to put up with me for longer." She gave a kind smile one he didn't need because he was already basking too much from her light but he really wasn't able to hide his giddiness and returned her smile. He didn't even know how he melted her heart when he does that. "I don't really mind." He replied, making her blush in the process.

"You should listen to Ultear more."

"I'll only listen to you now though. But if that's an order in any way maybe I could make time for it."

"That's it I'm breaking your walls. You're joining Fairy Tail."

"Melted."

"What?"

"You mean melted not break. Since, you melt my walls whenever I see you." He sincerely smiled


	2. Paper Planes

**A/N: I know I really should be completing the series I've started entitled Crossing Boundaries which is a NaLu fic stuck on chapter three… but I can't seem to get over my depressive state of mind that's why right now I'm blowing of steam by making this one shot. I just finished it, it hasn't been edited yet so pardon the mistakes you spot along the way.**

**I'm open for requests. If I like the concept then I just might make one about it. Leave your reqs on the reviews or pm or telepathically send me a message, whichever you like.**

**I just want you to know that I love these tragic dorks and I love this pairing so much that they're like my otp of otps. They just need to be together!**

**Sorry if this does not give much justice to the Jerza of your taste but I really did my best. And I am not one to reach a 2k word count because I am so lazy, but I did, and that's kinda magical enough for me.**

**Thank you to IrisRaylene for leaving a review, reviews give me fuzzies haha, and I agree the world needs more jerza fluff.. and yeah I really like how Ultear pushes Jellal to be honest towards his feelings for Erza!**

**And thanks to Kathlinee for following and favorite-ing my work, last but not the least JcL107 for following, your support is what keeps me going~**

**PAPER PLANE**

"Grandpa. Can I ever be like the other kids? The others keep on telling me that I'm too uptight for my age." I remembered asking my Grandfather once. I was ten years old but the people surrounding me often told me that I was matured already, that I was a child with a sense of responsibility of a 35-year-old housewife. I didn't get it but I just nodded and agreed to whatever they said.

Dealing with adults have always been easy. You just have to meet their expectations, smile and nod to whatever they say about you, if you did something bad then just keep your head down like you're sorry enough and they'll let things slide. That was how I've been living.

Eight years later and my grandfather was no longer by my side. I have always doubted his vague answers, especially when I was just asking a yes or no question and he starts quoting and including the stars and the galaxies within his lectures. Maybe it was because of that attitude of his that I turned out looking like a total devotee of his teachings.

"_You can't dear. Everything in this world are meant to fulfill things with what they are given. Fishes are the best at swimming as birds are the best when it comes to flight because they are given what is needed to be great at it. You shouldn't envy the others whether they soar higher or run faster than you because there are far greater things that you could do if you just remain 'you'. _This was what he answered my question. I was always amazed at how he could possibly drag other animals to a child's simple questions and still sound right about what he said.

Makarov-ojiisan was the only family I had left and life just has to take that away from me too.

I've upheld what I was taught ever since. I have remained the model student role for the span of my time. Everyone around me seemed happy about it but somehow, somewhere deep in my heart, I can feel that something is missing.

"Gray! Haven't I told you to keep that uniform of yours buttoned completely? How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Loke! This isn't a freaking bar! This is a school! Go be a gigolo somewhere else!"

"Natsu! I saw you scale the gates yesterday! Do you want me to personally come by your house to visit you everyday just so you'd go to school on time?" This is how my day starts. Yelling at students who are nearly my age to get their act together.

"My, my… that's the reason students here are frightened of you, Kaichou-san." Mirajane walked towards me. I greeted her and she somehow managed to calm me down.

After the lectures have passed, I immediately went to the student council room.

"Mira, are the papers for the school festival photocopied already?" I asked as soon as I slid the door open.

Mira and I have been together way back when we were kids. She knows a lot about me and she was the only one that could pick a fight with me and have a chance at winning. We lost both of our loved ones in the same year. I lost my grandpa and she lost her younger sister Lisanna. She used to be a lot more aggressive than she is now. I guess losing someone you love really takes its toll on people.

"Yep." She answered followed by her usual smile. "You know you should really cut loose on the council work. You should get a life already Kaichou-san." she teased.

It's not like I don't have a life. In fact, council work had always been my life. Besides, I have nothing to do at home except drown in the emptiness. It felt like if I don't keep myself busy, everything I've swallowed to the deepest parts of my heart will start to resurface.

Keeping my composure had always been my talent and my heart had always been my treasure that's why I'll keep it, hidden as much as I can, deny myself as much as I can.

My heart is the only thing I can call mine. Everything I do just seems so fake and doing the same things over and over again just for appearances is tearing me apart inside. That is the same reason why I will never let anyone in, no matter how attached they feel towards me. I will never let anyone have my heart. I will never let myself get hurt again. The tears I've shed on my grandpa's funeral will be my last.

"You don't have to think about what I said too much." Mirajane broke the sudden silence. She didn't even turn to look at me but kept on folding the piece of paper she had been working on since I've arrived.

"What are you making?" I asked her in an attempt to change the topic, my voice was stuttering a bit.

She sighed and held out her hand with the piece of paper half folded. "This is called origami. Haven't you made one before?"

"I did, but it didn't really hold my interest."

"You see this thing's been quite popular nowadays."

"Popular how?"

"This is exactly what I've been talking about. You should enjoy your youth more." She sighed once more. "There were rumors going around that if you make a paper plane and launch it at the rooftop at the exact time the last school bell rings then you're wish will be granted. Quite romantic, isn't it?"

"Things like that don't really happen."

"Like I said, you should just try things like these. Being naïve and foolish enough to comply to these kinds of things are part of youth too." She scolded as she handed me a piece of paper. The festival preparations were suddenly pushed aside and Mirajane spent all of what's left of our time teaching me how to make a decent paper plane that could fly.

After we both decided that, we've made enough paper planes, we packed up our things and went on our separate ways home.

I passed by a bridge and decided to stay there for a while, admiring the sun setting on the horizon. I held out my hands, curled it into a fist, slowly keeping it close to my heart and opened it once again as if doing so meant letting all of the feelings I've bottled up inside.

I put my hands in my pocket, my fingers made contact with the crumpled piece of paper I didn't know I had in my coat. "Wishes huh." I mumbled.

Letting go of my pride, I straightened out the paper and wrote a wish. I didn't know what to write but my hands took over, 'I wish my loneliness would just melt away.'

"I guess I should throw this thing with all my might. Since, I'm not at the school rooftop right now. Maybe the distance it will cover will make up for the rules I didn't follow." I thought aloud.

I took the stance I saw javelin throwers use once as I held the paper plane in my right hand.

"Heave…" I gave the plane a sudden throw, "…ho"

I spent so much strength on the throw that I saw the bag that was supposed to be hanging from my shoulders slowly slip past the rails and plummet onto the river below.

All the assignments, the paperwork for the school festival and the tests I was supposed to do, review and finish are all diving towards their destruction.

"No!" I screamed letting loose the voice that I held deep inside of me. How much must life get in the way of my happiness? What else will I do without those things? Why must life take away what makes me happy?

I jumped and followed my bag. It was stupid, I know but I won't let myself lose something important to me again. Not this time, not ever.

Tears I didn't knew I have rolled down my cheeks.

Everything was in slow motion.

Because of a stupid paper plane…

You know how the saying goes that when life is slipping out of your body everything that happened in your life flashes back. All the good times and even the bad, they'll just show themselves, making you want to continue living.

"_Grandpa. Will I see you again?"_

"_Erza… people only live for a short amount of time. We live today and we might die the next. This uncertainty that life is tied with is also my people shouldn't keep on holding onto something sad for a long time. Life may take your happiness but it will also give you something even better."_

"I was just asking for a yes or no." I mumbled as I close my eyes and felt a tug at my waist. A comfortable warmth followed and all I could do was return the protective embrace this stranger offered without hesitation.

The stranger hit the water first, securing me from anything that might have hurt. "What were you doing?" an angry voice asked. "People can survive this much of a height but not with falling in head first! You could've died!" His eyes looked as if he was about to lose someone he treasured all his life. He looked at me as if his sanity depended on it.

"My bag…" I mumbled trying to avoid his gaze.

He sighed as he said "Look up."

I saw my bag dangling from an uncut steel rod that was sticking out of the bridge. "You might've no noticed that it got stuck there 'cause you immediately closed your eyes." Water trickled down his face. His hair, his uniform and his bag were all wet.

Seriously? Who would be gallant enough to jump off a bridge just to save someone whom he'd never met.

I slowly turned to catch a glimpse of his facial features when I saw him staring at me. I wanted to look away but my eyes wouldn't.

He placed his hand on my head, "Don't do things like that." gently caressing my face then laying it onto my shoulder.

He rested his forehead onto mine as he whispered, "I beg you. I thought my heart was gonna die."

The moment was filled with this soothing silence, it felt like it was all I ever needed.

At the exact time I was about to lose myself, this stranger caught me… just in time.

I grabbed onto the man's coat, not wanting him to go anywhere. I think I'm losing my mind and my body had been acting on its own…

"Sorry." My eyes started to well up the tears again. This is not me. Most of the times, I'm a lot more composed than this.

I bowed my head down.

"It's not like me to lose myself, I'm sorry." there was this lump in my throat that makes it hard to speak. "I'm not usually like this." I tried to explain. "Thank you." I uttered as I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. "Don't worry, I'm not the type to try being a hero or jump off bridges as a hobby either. I guess we're even."

He held me in his arms until the my tears stopped.

He led me to the side of the river, never letting go of my hand.

As soon as we arrived at the riverbank, I looked at him straight in the eye, "It might be a bit too late for an introduction but…" I held out my hand, "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." And smiled to my heart's content.

He held the hand I extended and shook it, "I'm Jellal, Jellal Fernandez." We broke off the contact and my hands felt unexplainably incomplete.

"We should really go get your bag" he joked as he held my hand as if it was the most normal thing we would do. Our fingers entwined as I thought, "Not bad, paper planes."


End file.
